cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Warehouse
|Cost = |Cash = |Sell = |Size = 3x3 |Construction = 10 |Storage = }} The Warehouse is a 3x3 sized building that stores things like Housing (but skycrapers), Businesses, Decorations, and completed Community Buildings. NOTE: There have been a string of bugs related to the Warehouse. If you have one, start by looking at Zynga's CityVille Forum. Some upgrades now appear to be automatic, broken, missing or in very slow roll-out. Building Like other structures that aren't decorations, it requires energy to build. Once using to build it, there are three positions to fill before it can be of use: the floor supervisor, forklift driver, and shipping manager. Once constructed, the warehouse can hold up to 3 decorations. You can expand your warehouse to hold more decorations by hiring people for 9 additional positions (each position you fill allows you to fit an additional decoration into your warehouse), bringing the total amount of decorations the warehouse can hold to a maximum of 12. You may choose to fill a position by paying 6 city cash. Originally players would recieve one warehouse upon completion of the warehouse quest, but as of May 25th, 2011, players have reported getting a second warehouse in their inventory. Zynga later removed it from the game, calling it an error. Upgrades April 18, 2011 'Deluxe Warehouse' The Warehouse is now also able to hold Businesses, Community Buildings and Houses through an upgrade released on April 18th, 2011. Note: In order to upgrade your Warehouse you will be required to complete the Upgrade Warehouse Quest. You can expand your warehouse to hold more Businesses, Community Buildings, and Houses by hiring people for 12 additional positions (each position you fill allows you to fit an additional decoration into your warehouse, except for spaces filled by Bonus Crew), bringing the total amount of Businesses, Community Buildings, and Houses the warehouse can hold to a maximum of 24. You may choose to fill a position by paying 5 city cash. The house/business or community building must be built and complete before you can store it in the warehouse. ---- February 22, 2012 As of February 22nd 2012, the warehouse could be further upgraded to hold up to 115 items; you need materials to upgrade to extra levels. (See the Upgrade Your Warehouse! goal) Actually, you can store more than 115 items. Every Business, Community Building and House you store in the Warehouse will fill as much spot as many items you placed in. But if you store the same type of Decorations in your Warehose, they will occupy only one spot, until you reach an amount of 1000. You can store more than 1000 pieces of that decoraiton, but the amount above the first 1000 will occupy an another spot. (For example: if you store 1000 European Cobblestones in your Warehouse, that will be counted only for one, but if you store 1001 pieces of it, they will occupy 2 slots.) 'Deluxe Warehouse 2' The Deluxe Warehouse 2 can hold 50 items at its maximum capacity. To complete it requires: * * * * * 'Premium Warehouse' The Premium Warehouse can hold 80 items at its maximum capacity. To complete it requires: * * * * * 'Superior Warehouse' The Superior Warehouse can hold 115 items at its maximum capacity. To complete it requires: * * * * * ---- April 2, 2012 'Maximum Storage!' See Maximum Storage! or Zynga's Guide to More Storage for information on up to 150 Storage slots. Frequently Asked Questions Q: What happens to my population cap when I store Community buildings? - A: Stored Community buildings do not count towards your cap. Only buildings that are currently placed in your city will add to your population cap. Q: What happens if I want to store a Community building that will lower my cap below my current population. A: You cannot do this, you will need to store/remove Residences first. Q: How many items can I store? - A: Fully upgraded Deluxe Warehouses can store 24 items. Once you reach the Upgrade Your Warehouse! goal, it can go as high as 115 for the Superior Warehouse. 150 items for completing the goal Maximum Storage! Q: What kinds of items can I store? - A: Businesses, Residences, Community Buildings, Decorations. Q: What kinds of items can't I store? - A: Buildings under construction; Neighbor Franchises; Franchise Headquarters; Storage Buildings; Crops, Water items: piers, docks, boats; Roads & Sidewalks; Original city signs (the ones that you start with). Q: Can I have more than one warehouse? - A: No. Q: What happens when I store buildings that have been supplied or are ready to collect their payout? - A: You lose any supplies or payouts when you store it, collect your payouts first!